


I Want To Write You A Song

by SexyAsswoMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And also letters, Birthday presents are involved, Fluff, Innocent Harry, Just too much fluff really, Long-Distance Relationship, Louis calls Harry baby a lot, M/M, Short & Sweet, Why Did I Write This?, a very fluffy story, my obsession with letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Louis leaves for Australia for a year, Harry isn't sure if he could ever get used to the empty feeling in his life...It doesn't help when his eighteenth birthday is around the corner.</p><p>Harry wants to cry and stay in his bed forever....and Louis, being miles away from him, just wants to write the lad a song.</p><p>(A very very fluffy au that no one asked for but i wrote it anyway because i am a nice person. Based on "I want to write you a song" by One Direction....Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Write You A Song

**Author's Note:**

> this story has been spinning inside my head since i heard the song and i am happy that i finally got it out!! well it's just sweet and fluffy and sad Harry is adorable so.....yea, well i tried.....
> 
> Hope you all like it.
> 
> Listen to "i want to write you a song" to get into the mood :)

**I Want To Write You A Song**

* * *

 

 

 

And he was gone.

Harry watched the solitude of the man he loved get lost among hundreds as he stood there frozen. Or was it just his tears that made his vision blurry??

He wiped his tears away but they just kept coming back, streaming down on his cheeks with a burn and blurring his vision only after a couple of seconds of clarity.

Nope, he couldn't see him anymore. He was really gone. The tall lad was full on sobbing right now, walking from left to right on the entrance gate of the London airport, just trying to see if he can get one more glance of the man he loved so dearly. But no, he really was gone.

Now he has to wait a whole year before he could see him again, to touch him again.. He wasn't ready for this!

Stupid stupid Uni! Stupid student exchange program! If only Harry was just a tad bit older! Only two years! Stupid him and his age. Now he was going to be stuck in high school while his boyfriend was going to be half way around the world.

This was going to be the first time that he will be away from him for this long. The older lad had been his anchor, his ground, the only thing that held Harry together. Now with him gone, what was Harry going to do?

When the offer had come up, Louis didn't want to go. He whined and argued about how he ' _just can NOT live without seeing my_ _Hazza_ _!'_ but Harry was the one who forced him.

The lad was studying literature and this would be a good experience for him, to travel to a new place and to see new things. And this will also be a good kick on his resume too. So because of this, Harry had pushed him to go.

Louis deserves to have a bright future, and if this was the first step, then Harry would make sure he took it.

But it didn't hurt any less watching him go. Harry knew it was the same for the older one too. After being together for forever, suddenly this whole suppuration for a year wasn't the thing both of them were ready to face.   
So the week before Louis was leaving had been dreadful. There were a lot of cuddles and long kisses and sleepovers, with Harry refusing to leave Louis's side and Louis not letting him go for dear life.   
All though the older lad had always put up a brave smile on his face and had spoken soft reassuring words while holding Harry tight in his arms at night, Harry knew. He knew that it wasn't easy for him to leave either. So he tried to stay strong, tried to put up a smile in front of his boyfriend who was going to be leaving in less than six days. He even managed to do it.

Until, it was the final day.   
Both of them had cuddled on the couch and refused to do anything else until the car came to pick Louis up. The older lad kept squeezing the younger lads hand throughout the whole ride to the airport and when it was time to let go, both of them broke.   
Big fat tears poured down Harry's eyes as he hugged the love of his life for the last time. One year. Sounds so small but feels so long at the same time...And when Louis spoke up, it was clear as day that he was hurting too.

"D-don't cry love...its just a year. It will go by in no time, y-you'll see. And its n-not like we're are actually gonna stop talking now..we will talk every day! I'll call you every day..a-and we'll skype..and facetime. And text. All day and night...you wouldn't even notice that I am gone..."

Harry just sobbed harder in return...

"Heyy now,babeee." Louis said as he cupped his cheeks with his trembling hands and pressed there foreheads together.

"you know that I love you right?? I love you. I love you so so much Hazza. So m-much!" He sniffled. "a-and I know this is hard yeah? But we will make it through this. I know we will because there is no one, no one I'd rather be with than you. Just one year, one god damn year and after that, I'll be running back to as fast as I can. We can do this."

Harry just nodded in return, still trembling. He was such a baby.

"Good. Now, let's get these tears off of this beautiful face, yea love? I just can't leave seeing you like this." Louis said while whipping away the tears that were staining his cheeks. "That's right, there we go. Now, promise me that you will not slack off, okay? You are going to study hard and kick that graduations sorry ass. We need that scholarship at Oxford don't we. And never forget to turn the alarm on for mornings. And don't leave the window in your room open because its November and you always end up catching a cold because of this. Don't pretend to be sick so you can skip school. Well don't do that a lot at least. Be nice." Louis gave him a watery smile as he pressed his hands on Harry's cheeks.

"I-I L-love you..."Harry spoke up as he felt his vision get blurred again.

"I love you too baby. So soo much." Louis said as he went on his tiptoes and pressed his lips on Harry's for the last time. It was their last kiss. The last kiss's until a year.

Harry wanted to tie him up to his body and never let him go.

But in the end, he had to.

And now he was standing outside of the airport crying his eyes out as the love of his life walked inside, leaving him.

He felt a arm wrap around his shoulder as he stood there sobbing. He let the arm drag him away because he knew who it belonged to.

"Come on mate. Lets get you home yea? It's gonna be okay. The other lads are waiting for us .we all can cuddle and watch a movie to make you feel better yea?"

He was glad he had a friend like Zayn.

****

Everything felt numb.

It had already been over two months since Louis had left and Harry still wasn't used to it. Frankly, he didn't think he was ever going to get used to it either. Not having Louis around him wasn't something he could just get used to. It felt like a part of his body just had been torn apart from him. Yea sure, he still lived but it just wasn't the same anymore.

Louis had called him the second his plane landed on Australia. And they had been talking non stop since then. All though the time difference made it really hard for the boys but they managed somehow. And no matter how many times Louis had said that it was going to be easy, he couldn't help but feel that little pang in his heart every time he heard Louis voice through his phone cause, he knew he was miles away. There was not one, but three bloody oceans between them and Harry just didn't know how to register that information.

Every time he saw Louis's face on his laptop it hurt. It hurt so bad cause he couldn't see him clearly because of the bad network and he always looked so soft and beautiful and harry just wanted to touch him, to kiss him all over but he couldn't. No matter how many times he pressed his fingertips on the screen he knew he couldn't and it hurt.   
It had became a habit of his to just scroll through his phone or laptop, looking at all the pictures they had took together when Louis was in England. Their childhood photos, Harry's first day at high school, Louis's last winter formal, fist skiing trip, first anniversary, Harry's birthday, Louis's birthday, Christmas, new years, valentines day, Jay's wedding. So many memories and he just didn't know how to deal with them.

He just couldn't wait for this year to be over.

And the worst part was, it was going to be his birthday in a week. He was turning eighteen. His eighteenth birthday. Louis had made so many plans for this. He was so excited, telling Harry that it was going to be the best day of his life, and now, Harry had to celebrate his eighteen birthday without the person who was looking forward to it the most.

His first birthday without Louis. Just like Louis had to celebrate his first birthday without him. And Christmas. And new years. It had been so hard, so bloody hard for Harry. He just wanted to cry through the whole week because this wasn't fair! It was Louis's birthday! His Louis! Who would always get excited on birthdays and Christmas and plan out the weirdest things to do together. And he wasn't here and Harry couldn't kiss him good morning and tell him happy birthday with a small cupcake in his hand as the small boy beamed up at him. Or take him out on Christmas and kiss him under the mistletoe to make him blush. Or count down the last seconds of New Year's Eve and watching him instead of the fireworks because he just that beautiful and it had hurt. It had hurt so badly.

And now it was Harry's birthday. He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Liam, Niall and Zayn wanted to throw him a party. Even his parents had agreed upon it but Harry wasn't feeling up for it. Louis loved parties.

So when his birthday eve had turned up, he really wasn't sure about what he was feeling. The lads had decided to throw a party anyway. Just some close friends at the pub near by but Harry wasn't in to it. All he ever wanted was to just crawl in his bed and talk to Louis all day. He remembers his earlier birthdays when Louis would run into his room at morning and throw himself on Harry's bed screaming _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ _HAZZAAAA_ _!_ " in his ears to wake him up. He remembers the way Louis would kiss him on his lips as he yawned ignoring the morning breath. He remembers how Louis would cling to him all day, kissing him on the cheeks and hug him from behind cause ' _its_ _y_ _our birthday! You need special care_ _Hareeh_ _!'_ And he remembers his last birthday when Louis had made love to him for the first time. He remembers how soft and caring he was through it, he remembers how he had stared down and Harry in awe trying to take him in, he remembers all the gentle words he had spoken throughout it, he remembers where Louis had kissed him, how he had touched him and left him craving for more, and this year, all those things just seemed so far away. And Harry didn't know what to do with the ache he was feeling inside his heart.

So when Louis had called him up at eleven that night, saying he wanted to be the first to wish him happy birthday, he couldn't help but feel that pain again, crawling all the way back to his throat.

And of course Louis had noticed it. He always does.

"Babe? What's wrong?"   
The elder boy had asked looking at the screen with concerned blue eyes. He looked so soft in the white full sleeved t-shirt he was wearing and Harry just wanted to cuddle him. 

"J-just miss you s'all. Wish you were here." Harry had mumbled watching the older lads face fall and go even softer than before.

"I know babe. I wish I was there too. My baby is turning eighteen! Ha! A proper adult and an that. So, what's your plan for tomorrow?" Louis had said giving the boy a small smile.

"I don't know.The lads are throwing a party I guess. Maybe at the pub. I-I don't know."Harry sighed.

"Well. I've sent something for you, you know. You should be getting that by tomorrow morning."

"Wha--?? Lou! I said I didn't need anything! You didn--"

"yea right! As if I'd listen to you! It's my baby's eighteenth birthday! Of course I am going to send you something! You need special care and I am not there to give you that at the moment....You are growing up and I am not there. It's your special day and I am not going to be there with you. Or to tell you how much I love you and kiss your face and just hold you in my arms I-I feel like abandoning you or something. So I needed to like, to do something to let you have a part of me. Of, us. I've been planning for months." Louis rambled and looked down.

"ohh Lou. You know-I love you." Harry felt tears pricking on his eyes again.

"I know. I love you too baby. So very much." He paused for a bit and suddenly beamed up at him "ohh look! Its twelve already! Happy Happy eighteenth birthday Harry Edward Styles. You are finally an adult with a face of a twelve year old frog!" Louis let out a watery chuckle.

"HEY!!!"

Louis grinned up at him and Harry couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. He loved this boy so much that it was unbelievable at times. But he knew he could go on loving him like this forever. So all this, was definitely worth it.

****

The next morning was quiet.

He wasn't awoken with warms arm wrapped around him or a kiss on his lips; he wasn't awoken with soft giggles and a bombing scream of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" right after it. He woke up alone in his cold bed and looked around his room.

He was eighteen.   
He slowly got out of his bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. 

"good morning baby.! Happy happy birthday. I made you breakfast love. Sit down." Anne walked around the counter to get to her son and gave him a tight hug. She knew how hard it was for him without Louis here. That boy had been with him for so long that even Anne had gotten used to him floating around the house for all those years. She remembers three years ago when Louis had walked into the kitchen with her son behind him, looked at her in the eyes and said "I am in love with your son. Please let me date him!"

And Harry had turned so red that Anne had burst into a chuckle hugging them both. She saw it coming anyway. Both of them always had that special flare when together. Since both of them were toddlers, Anne saw it, the way her son would just beam up at Louis whenever the other lad would so much as smile or the way Louis would look at Harry in awe from time to time. It was there from the beginning. And now with Louis leaving for a year, she knows just how hard it is for Harry to get used to this. God knows even she misses the honey haired boy and his cheeky attitude so she could only imagine what her son was going through. So she gave him a kiss on his cheek and turned back to the counter to flip him some blueberry pancakes. 

"So, what are you doing today??" She asked as she placed the food down. 

"I don't know. Zayn said he will stop by after lunch I-" Harry trailed off. 

"Hmm. Well, you've got a package for you, you know. Came an hour ago." She paused. "It's from Australia."

She watched as Harry's face lit up as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-whe-?

"In the living room. And no, you can't open it now. Finish your food first!" She scolded him with a smile on her face and Harry whined a little, but obliged anyway. He finished the breakfast as fast as he can and got up from his chair.

"Thanks mum."

"Just go open it. It's quite big you know. Take it up to your room. And don't forget to clean up the mess after."

Harry grinned up at her.

"I will mum. Thanks! "He said as he almost sprinted towards the living room.

Anne let out a small chuckle.

*****

Harry was sitting on his bed looking at the package that was in front of him. It was big. Not that big but big. After taking off the paper pack that sealed the thing for shipping, he found the box was in fact, light blue with a dark blue ribbon tied around it. It reminded him of the color of Louis's eyes and he smiled. Of course Lou would do this.

He ran his hand over the box and felt the paper under his skin. He was nervous. For god knows why, but he just was.

He finally got enough courage to lift his fingers and untied the ribbon. He shouldn't feel like this. Louis used to shower him with presents when he was here. This should be normal.

As he slowly lift the cover of the box he let out a small laugh.

There was a paper on top with a smiley drawn on it with the words **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY HAZZA!!!! "** written under it. He smiled and picked up the paper to take a better look. 

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY HAZZA!!!! "  
Now, before you start going through the stuff I send you, I need you to follow the RULES!! There are labels on each of the gifts in the box. Open them up according to the numbers. Do NOT BREAK ORDER or I will...just open up one by one yea?? IN ORDER!! Happy birthday again!**

**Love,  
Louu...:)**

Harry didn't even realize that he was grinning until he put the note down to look inside the box again.   
And Louis was right. There were many things in it. From chocolates to hair pins Louis literally sent everything he could get his hands on. And among them, there were four gifts that were wrapped. Each with the label 1, 2, 3 & 4 written over them. Louis really went all out. 

He picked up the first gift from the box. It was a square shaped thing. He slowly unwrapped the paper, feeling excitement bubble around him.   
After finally unwrapping it, he found what it looked to be like, a photo frame. Harry couldn't help but give out a teary gasp as he looked at the picture.   
It was the picture they took in the morning after his seventeenth birthday. They were on the bed. Louis had rented them a hotel room for the night because he wanted their first time to be special. And it was so. Very special. Both of them looked at the camera with wild bed hair and swallowing lips indicating just what had happened a minute ago, Louis giving the camera a goofy grin and Harry was hiding behind Louis's shoulder, picking over at the camera with a pink blush on his cheeks. But Louis. He was beaming. He was glowing, with a big smile on his face and one hand twined with Harry's and the other hand on the camera.

But it wasn't their smile that made the picture special. It was that moment, that very moment when the picture was taken. It was their moment. All theirs. At that time harry felt that the whole world could be theirs, under their feet. The sunrays, the air, the summer spring breeze, all belonged to them. As if the world was moving because of them and them only. At that moment, Harry had looked at the boy beside him and thought just how the hell he had gotten so lucky, just how he the hell had managed to get an angel to love him like that and that had made Harry so happy. If anyone would ask him which was the happiest day of his life, he would recall that day in a heartbeat.

And now looking at the picture all over again, remembering how he had felt a year ago. Harry didn't know what he was feeling. There was a part of him grinning like mad cause "He kept this picture all this time!" And another part felt like crying cause "ohh god Louis actually remembers this!" And he just wants to hug him. Just pin him down on his bed and just kiss the hell out of him but he can't. Cause he is not here.

Harry ran his fingers over the picture with a soft smile on his lips. He turned the frame over to find an envelope taped under it. Of course Louis will tape an envelope. He always liked giving away notes with gifts. "Handwritten words make gifts special" he had said once and Harry had kept every single note or letter he had ever received from him, all inside a small box.

He took out the envelope and slowly ripped it open. He took out the paper that was inside of it to see the familiar handwriting of Louis in it. He can't help but feel a bit giddy. He unfolded it with his trembling hands and began to read it out.

_"I want to write you a song_   
_One that's beautiful as you are sweet_   
_Just a hint of pain_   
_For the feeling that I get when you are gone_   
_I want to write you a song."_

_Happy happy birthday Harold._ _Ohh_ _my god you are eighteen! You were 16 just two days ago! Where did the time go!_

_I cannot believe I am not there with you. It's your eighteen birthday and I am not there...stupid uni..._

_So you are probably wondering about what all this is about. Well, it is your birthday but unlike every year, I am not there with you this time. So I thought I'd make it up by you know, giving you a piece of me._

_I had talked to_ _Zayn_ _and the lads a while ago and they say that you...well you are not you anymore_ _Hazza_ _and I don't want that...I want you to be happy.. It's just a year. And I know, I know you feel sad and I know just how much you miss me and god do I miss you! You wouldn't believe just how many times I had packed my bags and thought about taking the next flight to London to run back to you..._

_So, I thought, in your birthday, I'll give you something that will be there forever. So, my present to you on your birthday is, a song._   
_I want to write you a song harry._

_I want to write you a song that shows just how much I miss you and how much I love you and need you in my life. There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about you...there hadn't been a day I didn't want to hug you or kiss you or run my fingers through your hair or just look at your smile._

_So that's what I am going to do._

_I am going to write a song to you Harry._

_Yours ever,_   
_Louis_

Harry read the letter over and over again. Each time his smile growing wider and wider. This boy, this one boy was going to drive him insane. He felt butterflies inside his stomach as he smiled at the box in front of him.

He gently put down the letter beside him.

He looked at the photo frame one more time before picking up the second packet. This one was rather heavy...and soft...

He opened up the packed to find a jet black coat inside it. Well this was and odd present. Just looking at it made him feel warm and when he pressed it to his face, it smelt like Louis. And suddenly all the memories came rushing back to him. 

_"_ _Haz_ _have you seen my co-why are you uh wearing my coat? Not that I mind but, not at all."_   
_Louis had come to look for his coat in the living room and found the younger boy wearing it. He looked at him with a soft smile on his lips as Harry just snuggled the coat closer around him to feel the warmth._   
_" I don't know? I just like wearing your stuff I guess. it's warm and it smells like you. Makes me feel safe.." Harry said with a faint blush coating over his cheeks._

_Louis had looked at him in awe for a good three seconds before smiling the biggest smile he had, glowing up like a Christmas tree. He walked up to Harry and just crushed him in his arms._

_"That's, that's so sweet baby. You are a total sap!" He said chuckling as he_ _nuzzled_ _his nose on Harry's hair. "Like a baby kitten. My baby kitten." He paused and let go to look at him. "It's settled then. From now on, you will always wear my coat." He said bumping his nose with Harry's and giving him a fond grin. Harry had smirked up at him in return._

_"Now lets go yea?? We don't want to be late now do we?"_

And from that day on, it had been a thing of them. How could Harry forget about that.

He pressed the fabric on his face again to take another sniff and smiled. He cannot believe Louis remembers that.

He ripped up the envelope that he found taped under the coat and began to read.

_"I want to lend you my coat_   
_One that's as soft as your cheek_   
_So when the world is cold_   
_You'll have a hidden place you can go_   
_I want to lend you my coat"_

_Yes. It's a coat. I just wanted you to have a piece of me. Like a reminder I guess. That, I am always there. And no, this coat is not as soft as your cheek. Nothing can be as soft as your cheek. But it's mine and I want you to have it. Wear it if you like and if not just hand it up on your closet. I know this will be a little short on you (you are getting tall day by day! You bloody Olaf!!Unfair! :( ) But_ _ohh_ _well. Do you remember that once you said that my coat made you feel safe? That was probably the weirdest thing I had ever heard but you don't know just how much happy it had made me. So damn happy. I love you so much harry and that day, I fell in love with you all over again._

_So I guess that i just want you to feel safe? Yea,i do._

_I am always here with you and you don't have to be afraid of anything. You are perfect so every time you feel like you are alone just. I don't know, look at it yea? Wrap it around you so I can protect you from everything that scares you...it will warm you up._

_Ohh_ _and you also did mention you liked my smell (!?) so surprise! It smells like me! :D_

Harry didn't know weather he wanted to laugh or cry. He pressed his face down on the coat for a good minute. Just turning everything off and just inhaling deeply, taking the familiar sent inside him. The sent he had gotten so used to having around him that it felt hard to breathe because it was gone. But now it was back again and Harry, felt like he could breath. It did make him feel safe.

He finally lifted his head out of the coat, smiling at the letter that sat between his lap and looked inside the box again. Just two more to go.

He picked up number three and slowly began to unwrap it. He found another box inside it and when he opened that up, out came a ship in a bottle. Harry stared at it in awe as he lifted closer towards his eyes. For some good god reason (Louis says it's because of the movie titanic) Harry had always been fascinated about ships and ships in a bottle. How did Lou even-god.

He gently placed it down on his bed and pulled out the letter that was inside.

**_" I want to build you a boat_ **   
**_One that is strong as you are free_ **   
**_So anytime you think that your heart is gonna sink_ **   
**_You know it won't_ **   
**_I want to build you a boat."_ **

_Surprise!!!_

_Okay I gave you this for two reasons._

_One is because I know you have this weird obsession about ships that I don't even understand and you always said you wanted one and I was walking around town one day when suddenly, this beauty caught my eyes and my mind went straight back to you thinking how much you would love it. So here you go :)_

_And two, it's because I wanted to I guess. I would've built you a boat if I could but I can't even hammer a nail so, take it as a symbol yea? Like a symbol of reassurance._

_I know you think that I will leave you one day. I know it. I know you think that I will stop loving you. That I am going to get tired of this long distant thing and call it a quit._

_Well, let me tell you this loud and clear...I am NOT going anywhere. I can never stop loving you Harold. I can never leave._   
_Do you know why?? Because you are my HOME.. No matter where I go I will always end up coming back to you because you're HOME and that's where I belong. I belong with you. So don't you ever think that. I am already in way to deep babe. There is no way out of it. My love for you is deeper than the bloody oceans I had to cross to get to Australia. It's deeper than any ocean. It's even deeper than the color of your eyes and that's very deep._

_Anywho, you remember when I got that compass tattoo on my arm that points to home?? Guess what that "home" means?? ;)_

Harry felt tears coming out of his eyes as he looked at the letter in awe. Louis got a tattoo for him. Lou, he got a tattoo and it's for him and he was his home and-

It was like falling in love all over again.   
Harry sat their on his bed looking up at the sealing as the tears streamed down his face with a soft smile on his lips. He felt so...so overwhelmingly happy that. How did he ever get so lucky?   
He remembers talking to Louis over skype in the past months. Louis was right. Harry had been worried. He had been worried thinking one day Louis was going to leave him. That Louis would just get tired and bored of this long distance relationship thing and call it a quit. He even had a fight over it with him where he ended up crying with Louis trying to sush him up from behind the screen. But Harry wasn't getting any of it. He cried and cried and the older lad watched miserably until he also broke into a sob. _"I don't know what to do!! I am here and you are there Hazza and I can't touch you or hug you and you are c-crying and I...I don't like it when you cry and I just don't know what to do!!"_

Two days after that incident Louis had gotten the compass tattoo on his forearm. He had never explained why he got it until now.

Harry wiped his eyes and looked down at the ship. It was proudly floating in the water. Just like their relationship had been standing strong even though it's so hard.   
And it suddenly hit him.

Louis got a compass tattoo for him. And sent a ship in a bottle so Harry could have a symbol.

The ship and the compass. Two things that were tied together. Without a compass a ship can never find home, just like harry couldn't find his home without Louis.

He needed to call up Zayn. He needed to get a tattoo appointment.

But that's for later. Right now there was one more present left and Harry needed to open it.

So he looked inside the box and got the last packet out. It was a small one. He looked at it curiously before ripping it open.

There was an Ipod inside of it. And when he turned it on, he found only one file stored inside.

He grabbed his headphones from the bedside table and plugged it on. The second it started playing, the beautiful melody of the guitar filled his ears. 

_I want to write you a song_   
_One as beautiful as you are sweet_   
_With just a hint of pain_   
_For the feeling that I get when you are gone_   
_I want to write you a song_

_I want to lend you my coat_   
_One that's as soft as your cheek_   
_So when the world is cold_   
_You'll have a hidden place you can go_   
_I want to lend you my coat_

_Everything I need I get from you_   
_Givin' back is all I wanna do_

_I want to build you a boat_   
_One as strong as you are free_   
_So any time you think that your heart is gonna sink_   
_You know it won't_   
_I want to build you a boat_

_Everything I need I get from you_   
_Givin' back is all I wanna do_

_Everything I need I get from you_   
_Givin' back is all I wanna do_

_I want to write you a song_   
_One to make your heart remember me_   
_So any time I'm gone_   
_You can listen to my voice and sing along_   
_I want to write you a song_   
_I want to write you a song_   
  
  


Harry was crying.   
He was crying and smiling so wide and his heart felt so tight that he couldn't breath.

The tears were falling as he smiled so big and played it over and over again. He lied on his bed and let the music fill up his world. Louis's voice was so soft. Like feather and they way he sang made Harry's heart ache with something so strong he felt like he was going to burst into a pile of pixie dust.

He didn't know how long he was lying there.

He finally wiped his tears and set up again. He needed to clean the room and he needed to call up Zayn.

So he picked up the papers and went to dunk then in into the box to throw it away. Then he saw it.

Inside the box there lied another envelope. It looked different from the others. With a light green color over it. Guess Louis left a last letter for him.

Harry picked it up and slowly tore it open.   
  


_Everything I need I get from you_   
_And giving back is all I wanna do.._

_And that was my song for you Harry. Trust me when I say this, I have never loved anyone more than I have ever loved you. You're everything to me. My world, my strength, my air and I can't even imagine a single second of my life without you by my side and I know the time for us is hard. It's so very hard but I know we will make through it. I am ready to fight for you until the very last breath, love._

_You make me so happy. Just so so very happy, I just can't explain it. You're all I ever need. You give me so much and in return you never expect anything from me but I want to give you too. I want to return every bit of love you have given me, if not more cause that is the reason I was even born._   
_I was born to love you Harry and I will love you until the very last day of my life._

_I want to be with you forever. I want to see you fulfill your dreams. I want to see you get into uni. I want to move in a flat with you. I want to get down on my knee and ask you to marry me and I want to marry you when you are ready. I want to take you around the world because I know just how much you love travelling. I want to hold you in my arms while I sleep. I want to wake up beside you every day and have you looking back at me. I want you to make me breakfast. I want to run my hands through your hair while we watch a movie. I want to have a family with you. I want to take our child to their first day of school together with you. Hell, I even want to fight with you and buy you flowers after that to make you forgive me.I want to come back from work every day and have you there to hug me. I want to kiss you goodnight and good morning. I want to watch our kids grow up and get married with you beside me. And when we are old and numb, I want look at you for one last time before I close my eyes forever. That's what I want to do._

_And I know this one song isn't enough to express all my love to you. I don't think it will ever be enough. I love you. I love you so very very very much. So please, wait for me yea? Just a little bit more and after that, I'll be coming back for you babe. Just a little bit more._

_So, happy eighteenth birthday love..Have fun and think of me....ohh and eat a lot of cakes too!! Love you!!xxxxxx...(all the kisses in the world)_

_Yours forever,_   
_Louis.x_   
  
  


And Harry had smiled. He had smiled brighter than he had over this two months. Because Louis was there with him. Even though he was miles away at the moment. Harry knew, he was right beside him. So there was nothing to worry about. Louis had told him to wait and that was exactly what he was going to do. 

Wait until Louis returns so harry could sweep him into his arms and make everything alright again.

But now, he had better things to do.

He needed to call Zayn. There was a certain tattoo waiting to be inked on his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And wasn't that just SWEET!!!!!!
> 
> No, but seriously, was it any good?? did i waste my nights writing this?? give me some inspiration people!!  
> Criticism are welcomed!


End file.
